Loves Last Breath
by Kiety Star
Summary: Kiety serves her lord, Zero. She's the best there is. Until a strange look alike of her comes back from the past to destroy everything she loves and revieles a dark secret as to who Zero is.  Might get graphic later on  Sorry I suck at summaries...:


**Kiety here! I'm sorry about the other story if you're following me…I can not go on…**

**But, on a good note, I'll be starting a Code Geass story! When you ask? Right now! *giggles to self***

**Leluoch: Kiety does not own any anime or manga she writes about, and no matter how much she may want to own me, she does not. *annoyed face***

**Kiety: Aww, you had to remind me…*cries a little bit to herself***

"Sir! May I please ask why you are playing the song, Always by Erasure?" I asked, saluting Zero with a straight face, although I was cracking up on the inside. Zero was destroying the world and here he was listening to a song about " harmony, harmony, oh love"! How much funnier can you get?

"Ask C.C. She's the one who turned it on…" He said, his voice obviously annoyed. That's when I just couldn't stand it anymore. I burst out laughing. He sat up in his chair the mask over his face showed nothing but I could tell if it were not for the fact that I myself had a mask of superiority on, he would have killed me.

The song then ended and changed to "Sanctuary", the Japanese version. I stopped laughing. This song held a lot of memories from when I made it. "What? You don't like this one either?" Zero asked.

I shook my head, "It just brings up some old memories…that's all." He stood, "Why do you wear that mask?" I shrugged, "Don't want to be controlled by a psycho that's trying to take over the world, I guess." I tilted my head, looking for a reaction that was very well hidden. But not hidden good enough. I noticed his hand twitch just before he grabbed my arms and pinned me to the wall.

"How do you know about that?" He yelled, in my face. I shrugged, "C.C. talks in her sleep." He let me go and said, "Followers are suppose to trust their leader." Then he sat down and turned his chair away from me. I sighed and took my mask off. "I trust you. I just don't think it's fair that you get to were a mask and hide who you really are all the time."

He didn't turn around when Suzaku's voice came from behind me, "Am I interrupting anything?" I put my mask on just before Zero turned around and turned to Suzaku, "No, I was just leaving." Then I left, closing the door behind me.

Down the hall were a bunch of whispers. I didn't recognize any of the voices so I went and checked it out. There was a group of enemy soldiers making plans, a bit to loudly for my sensitive hearing not to hear. I walked over to the middle of the empty hallway and stopped right underneath where they were in the ventilation system. They weren't even paying attention to what was under them.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Zero and Suzaku turn the corner into this hallway. If they said a word or got to close the vermin were going to hear them and get away. I pulled out my sword, which was a big risk, and stabbed at the ceiling several times. "What the hell are you doing?" Suzaku yelled at me. I turned my head to him and pulled out the blood covered sword. "W-what the hell?" Zero exclaimed, kind of angry. Then the ceiling started to drip blood in the places where the enemies were at.

"I found some vermin in the ceiling and got rid of them." I said flatly. Before one of them could say something, I spun around, feeling HER presence. A girl with the same mask and same clothes as me walked around the corner and stopped. My fury ran high as she began to draw her sword from its sheath. I was shaking of anticipation to kill her.

"What? Who is that? Why are so many people getting in here?" Zero yelled, frustrated and angry. I shook my head, "I don't know, Zero. But as a servant of yours, I will do all I can to find out. Suzaku, one of the vermin in the ceiling is still alive so you can question him." I turned to Zero and bowed, "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." I stood as he nodded.

I turned and charged at the source of all the pain in my life. This bitch had turned my world upside down in the last few years. Our blades clashed and the sound was so loud it made Suzaku twitch. As for me, the sound was wonderful. Until she pulled out another sword and rammed it into my stomach. I fell to the floor, blood filling my lungs, and my vision slowly turning black. I looked up and she was gone. I struggled to get up. Zero offered me a hand, which I brushed off. I was the best of the best, and here I was bleeding to death and being offered help by the person I was meant to protect. I turned and walked away, blood trailing behind me.

I managed to make it all the way back to my house and patch up the wound just before passing out.

(The next morning)

I woke up, pain shooting through my body as I sat up. After redressing my wound, I got dressed for school and prepared for the worse.

As soon as Shirley saw me I knew I was doomed. Her hug had me almost biting through my lip. When she let go she noticed that I was in pain. "I'm so sorry! Where are you hurt?" She asked in a caring voice. But before I could say anything, Lelouch walked over with Suzaku, yet another student/terrorist. Not that he really knew that I was the one behind that mask.

Suzaku made a face and pointed behind me. I had this really bad feeling and turned to see Arris right behind me. He hugged me tightly, sending a blood curling scream out of my mouth as my wound reopened, sending blood everywhere. He let me go and I fell to my knees, to weak to move as everyone gathered around me to see why I was bleeding. Lelouch grabbed my hand and squeezed, looking for me to respond. All I was able to do was make my finger twitch. Then he picked me up and carried me to the nurses office, Suzaku following, a serious look on his usually carefree face.

**Kiety: Writing this makes my belly hurt. *pats her belly and pouts***

**Lelouch: *sighs* as long as you aren't really hurt…**

**Suzaku: This in a weird universe isn't it?**

**Kiety: Yup yup! How'd you know?**

**Suzaku: Me, working for Zero…**

**Kiety: Oh yeah…*evil laghter***

**Lelouch: O_O What?**

**Kiety: Waffles…Thank you to everyone who is crazy enough to read my ridiculous stories! I love you guys sooo much!**


End file.
